In the field of consumer electronic products, such as an LCD TV, Set-Top-Box, a cable modem, a move towards slim designs and smaller components is required. This includes the requirement for a smaller (low-profile) RF (Radio Frequency) tuner module. However, the requirement of the use of standard RF connectors such as IEC and F-type connectors (which typically can be found as part of a RF tuner module) creates a restriction to the design of a low-profile RF tuner module.
A prior art, high vertical profile, RF tuner module typically comprises a metal-stamped frame, which houses an internal electrical circuit. It has both a top and bottom metal cover that closes the frame for shielding purposes. The module also may comprise one or more standard RF connectors, I/O (Input/Output) pins and mounting tags on the frame. Such as module can be applicated by, e.g., inserting its signal pins and mounting tags onto, e.g., a chassis PCB with a matching footprint. An RF signal is fed into the tuner module via an RF coaxial cable with a matching RF connector at its end.
Another prior art low-profile design RF tuner module does not comprise a standard RF connector. The RF input is fed instead to the module via one or more signal pins through its cover. Such a module can also be applicated by, e.g., inserting its signal pins (including an RF-in signal pin) and mounting tags onto, e.g., a chassis PCB with a matching footprint. The RF-in pin is connected to a separate RF connector via copper track on the chassis PCB. This affects the RF signal coming into the tuner module due to signal disturbances though the copper track connections, and also poor matching of the input impedance via the pin connector, resulting in bad performance of the RF tuner module.